1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optical transmitter having a function in which, when electric signals, such as picture data from a signal generator, such as a computer, are transmitted to a display unit by using an optical cable, the electric signals are converted into optical signals.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, this type of optical transmitter includes laser diodes as laser emitting devices and a laser driving circuit to drive the laser diodes. It is common for the laser driving circuit to use a method in which input data is superimposed as pulse-modulated signals on a direct-current bias current, as described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-138415.
This type of optical transmitter can also use a power supply separately from a signal generator, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-270749.